PxT Sentence Drabble Collection
by Raburinna
Summary: 25 ooeygooey fluffy sentences a chapter, all centered on PurinxTarutoness. There'll be four chapters, eventually, so I'll have one hundred sentences by the time I'm through. Take a look, some of them really are pretty cute.


PxT Sentence Fluffs Collection  
written by Rinna, yo.

(Beware the fluff. It's _everywhere_.)

1: 'Shameless';  
Taruto's never seen anyone as carefree as her, and when she's kissing him in plain sight in the park, he secretly thinks how glad he is that she's so shameless.

2: 'Watching';  
She sees him watching her when they're not attacking each other; she doesn't realize that she's watching right back.

3: 'Child';  
He tells arrogantly her that she's just a child and she shouldn't kiss him; she giggles because he's such a child himself.

4: 'Tail';  
Taruto loves to surprise the little monkey-girl, because he likes to tug playfully on her soft tail when it pops out.

5: 'When';  
Taruto wonders when he stopped hating Pudding; he thinks maybe it was when he fell in love with her.

6: 'Possesive';  
She wakes up in his arms, confused, noticing the slight pink flush on his cheeks; she asks why she's not back at the spaceship, still kidnapped, and he says with a deep blush that _he_ would be the one to kill her, not Pai, before he drops her in a bush and hurriedly sends himself away.

7: 'Ears';  
Purin enjoys tweaking his long ears, telling him how adorably strange they are- he counters with a scowl, saying that at least his aren't hairy monkey ears; a smack can be heard, as well as a childish cry of 'Meanie!' and a muffled 'Ow!', though there's laughter in both voices.

8: 'Growing';  
He visits her again a few years later, proud of his newly-acquired height- she's grown, too, though, and the sight of her blows his teenaged mind.

9: 'Sour';  
He begs another candy off her and pops it in his mouth; she laughs at his puckered face as the unexpectedly sour treat hits his tongue.

10: 'Sleep';  
Sometimes, when he's had a bad dream, he'll go to her house when she's sleeping and crash out on the floor next to her bed, because the sound of her breathing makes him feel better; he always leaves before she wakes up, though, because he doesn't want her to know how scared he is.

11: 'Waitressing';  
Purin remembers once when she was waitressing, a girl ordered a vanilla custard-pudding, and her boyfriend ordered a berry tart- the mention of the two names together sent an involuntary blush to Purin's face, but she couldn't figure out why.

12: 'Dreamy';  
Minto, Ichigo, and Retasu are slightly worried by Purin's almost-quiet, dreamy state- Zakuro just gives a little smile and says, "It's obvious, she's just in love."

13: 'Traditional';  
Purin is rather with herself, and she secretly wonders how she could be so foolish; in all the stories she's ever heard, it's very clear that the heroine is _not_ supposed to fall in love with the villian, no matter how cute or funny or sweet he can be- and then she thinks, 'Where did I go wrong?', but after a moment she realizes that there's nothing wrong with falling in love.

14: 'Painful';  
Taruto's watching Kisshu and Pai battle the Mew Mews; he wonders why his heart hurts so much when _Pudding's_ the one being thrown around and hit and bruised.

15: 'Sunkissed';  
He thinks her face is like Earth's sun- golden and warm and lovely and happy; he realizes how much he loves the sun, and he blushes, trying to convince himself that it doesn't mean anything, the she and the sun aren't the same- but he fails, of course, and begins to think that there's a whole new meaning to the phrase 'sunkissed'.

16: 'Competition';  
He sees a man leave Pudding's house(a _handsome_ man, no less), and he hears Pudding calling after the man, "I really won't marry you, Yuebin, okay, na no da?!", and his eyes widen, and then his brow furrows, and then a rivalry is born.

17: 'Babies';  
Kisshu asks Taruto what he thinks his kids will look like- Taruto shrugs and says, "Well, they'll have hair like me, and they'll fly around a lot, and they'll hang on to things with their furry brown tails-"; Kisshu arches an eyebrow("_Tails_, huh, Tart?"), and Taruto covers his mouth and blushes, realizing what he said.

18: 'Honey';  
Pudding reminds Taruto of honey- her eyes are like honey, her hair is like honey, and, well- she _tastes_ kind of like honey, he thinks with a blush.

19: 'Ignorance';  
Minto and Zakuro watch Purin and Taruto interact in battle; "Do you _really_ think they love each other?" Minto asks skeptically- Zakuro tilts her head and says, "They love each other very, very much, they just don't know it yet."

20: 'Henshin';  
Taruto watches as Pudding is transformed into a Mew, ready for battle- she's extra mad today, because he wrecked her favorite candy store- and he inhales sharply between his teeth, because he sees how breathtaking she is when she's angry and excited and slightly nervous all at once.

21: 'Ribbons';  
She's so glad he's turned around, and she hopes the other Mews don't give her away; she carefully takes one of the long ribbons he wears on his shorts and ties it to a tree- and when he tries to take off, only to get yanked back out of the air after just a few inches, she laughs uncontrollably at how adorable he can be.

22: 'Singer';  
He finds her at the park, singing softly to herself- his eyes widen at how familiar the tune is, and he realizes his language's lyrics almost match perfectly to the words of the lullaby she's singing; he sings along, almost inaudibly, because he doesn't want her to hear how close to tears he is.

23: 'Held';  
After everything with Deep Blue is over, she meets him again and simply holds him, because she knows that sometimes all someone needs is to be held; he's surprised for a moment, and then glad, and then suddenly he's sobbing into her shoulder and clutching desperately at her, because he'd been so afraid that she'd died.

24: 'Crying';  
He'd finally seen her cry- Kisshu'd been the one to pull it off, by trapping Retasu and threatening to kill her; when Taruto saw the little monkey-girl sobbing for her friend, he'd hauled off and slugged Kisshu in the jaw before flying off and feeling like a jerk.

25: 'Crush';  
She's finally convinced herself that it's just a silly childhood crush, and she'll be over it by the next time he comes around; fifteen minutes later, she sees him attacking downtown Tokyo, and she falls in love all over again.

---

A Note from The Rin;

Well, that was a nice dose of fluff. Sigh... anyway, I'm sure I'll get more of these soon. I'm aiming for one hundred, eventually, but cramming that much PxT fluff into a single sentence is surprisingly difficult. So... after I've actually gotten all of them together, this thing'll prolly be like four chapters, each with 25 sentences. I hope that works, and I'll get my butt to work on them, don't worry.

Um, yeah, some of these you'd have to imagine Purin and Taruto as being a little older, and some of them don't make sense(like sentence 8- why would he just _go_ back, huh?!), but this is sentence fluff. It doesn't _have_ to make sense. It's there to be cute and short and sweet, ne? Ha.

Ano... oh. While I was writing some of these, I'd been getting ideas for little PxT oneshots and stuff, so I'm getting a few of those written out, too. I'm also working on the second chapter of a larger AU story(full of PxT-ness, of course, but there'll be other pairings as well). Once my Internet's back up(I'm just typing everything out in Word right now), I'll be posting stuff, so... look forward to that. Yay.

Okay, well... this has been a Note from The Rin.

On to the drabbles!!

Dated 4/13/07, 1:37 am. Currently obsessing over: U2's "The Joshua Tree" album. I'm _so_ glad I finally got it...


End file.
